1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an emergency escape tool. More particularly, the present invention relates to an emergency escape tool which is used, for example, for cutting a seat belt and breaking a car window to escape from a car when the car is accidentally submerged in water.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an emergency such as when a car is submerged in water, a seat belt needs to be cut so as to allow a driver or passengers to escape from the car. A pair of scissors may be used for this purpose.
In order to break a car window, a hammer may be used. However, a considerable amount of strength is required to break the window by means of the hammer. Thus, children and individuals who do not have enough physical strength may not be able to break the window even with the hammer. Even when a strong person tries to break the window, since there is a limited space in the car, it is often difficult to break the window with the hammer especially in the water.
In addition, it is also very difficult to cut the seat belt with the scissors and then to break the window with the hammer in that order in an emergency situation.